By Bug... Betrayed (Revisited Series)
Bug Bug... Betrayed is the third episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Lord Zedd casts a brainwashing spell on the RADBUG, turning it against the Rangers. Summary As the episode opens, the Rangers are driving out to the desert in Billy's RADBUG so they can send Rita back into space without any civilians seeing. During the drive, Zack reveals that he has gotten a gift for his girlfriend Angela: a pair of walkie-talkies designed after characters from an old children's show she liked when she was eight years old. Trini explains to Kimberly that people often like to collect things that remind them of what made them happy, though Kimberly can't quite understand it. As the Rangers get out of the Radbug for a breather, Zack puts the walkie-talkies in the car's trunk next to Rita's Dumpster. Up in the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd is still in disbelief that Skarlet (an unseen monster) has fallen. Seeing the Rangers in the desert, he gets an idea and uses an enormous amount of Dark Power on the Radbug, brainwashing it in a similar manner to what will happen to Alpha 5 later on in The Wedding. Suddenly, the car comes to life, its headlights glowing a demonic red, and begins attempting to ram into the Rangers while claiming that it will no longer stand for being treated like a slave. The Rangers are bewildered by their car's venomous anger, but stand their ground knowing that it's looking for a fight. The Rangers morph and use their Power Weapons to create a ramp that flips the Radbug on its roof and immobilizes it. Zedd throws a Dark Power-filled grenade down and the Radbug grows in size, its strength increased, plus gains a face made from Zack's walkie-talkies and later gains a face that resembles Alpha's face (which also gives Rita a means to complain about all the hassle she's getting put through right now). Tommy summons the Dragonzord to deal with Radbug while the other Rangers form the Megazord, and he tries to stop it by climbing into the runaway vehicle and driving it with his Dragonzord at the wheel. This only serves to anger Radbug as it turns into a bipedal monster and ejects its Zord-driving driver. The Megazord rides the Dragonzord to catch up to Radbug as it nears Angel Grove's city limits. Once it gets close, the Megazord jumps onto the Radbug's hood and tears its fuel line out to end the joyride and shockingly remove its sentience, at least for now. With the Radbug back to normal, Billy tends to repairs while the other Rangers prepare to send Rita on her trip. Zack also recovers his walkie-talkies, which are perfectly intact, and Kimberly admits that she'll never doubt the value of collectibles again. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Additional Cast *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd / Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (U.S. footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt (Zyuranger footage) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo (Zyuranger footage) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster (Zyuranger footage) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina (American footage, uncredited) *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and RADBUG (voice) Notes *The episode's story is based on the final Papercutz Power Rangers comic, By Bug...Betrayed. *The face that Radbug gains (when he is made into a giant by Zedd) resembles Alpha's. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited